


unfinished

by elysian7



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian7/pseuds/elysian7
Summary: compiling my unfinished drafts that may or may never will be completed.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun reminisces his childhood, youth and Kim Sunggyu on his drive back to his small town childhood home.
> 
> [based on Ed Sheeran's Castle on The Hill]

He had read somewhere before that there’s a word for the smell of grass after the rain.

Petrichor.

Woohyun doesn’t know why he’s thinking of such thing. Even more so with the situation he’s currently in, barreling down a slope, he’s not supposed to have the mental capacity to contemplate how good the wet grass smell.

After what feels like an eternity, his limp body finally halts at the bottom of the hill, face down. It hurts, but not in that sharp pain kind of way. His joints ache every time he tries to move a muscle in his effort to flip himself on his back.

The world is still spinning with blurs of green and brown and he tries to escape by opening his eyes with the expectation to see the blue sky above. Not a very good idea as it is midday and the sun glared intensely to the ones beneath. He groans as he shields his eyes from the sunlight. He groans again when he tried to stand but ends up flopping back unceremoniously onto the green plain. His body is sore all over. It’ll take a long time before he’ll be standing on his two feet.

A breeze blows past him and it carries with it the smell of damp soil and grass. Earth. Woohyun takes in a long breath, letting the earthy scent fill his lungs and finally exhaling, the pounding at the back of his head receding. With nothing but the sound of the wind and the rush of blood, Woohyun feels himself slowly slipping into a slumber as his eyelids grew heavier.

“Are you okay?”

His eyes shoot open at the sound of the foreign voice. He isn’t greeted by the harsh glare of the sun but rather by a person. A boy.

The boy looms over him and the shadow from the sun behind has obscured the other’s features and Woohyun cannot make out anything of the boy’s face. Except for the hair— the caramel hair shines brilliantly under the sun.

It is only when the boy crouches down further that he can see the other’s face clearly.

“Good lord, I thought you were unconscious. Are you really okay?” His small eyes look at him worriedly. His brows are knitted as he roughly scans Woohyun for any injury. And Woohyun just laid there, mind still fuzzy after the fall. “Hey!” The caramel haired boy waves his hand in front of him to gain his attention.

“Not really,” Woohyun groans as he tries to stretch his limbs. At a particular move, he feels a searing pain on his left arm and yelps, startling the latter.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he says and quickly examines the arm. Woohyun flinches and the latter mumbles an apology before promising that he will handle it really gently. After a while of inspecting him, the boy finally retreats and plops down on his bottom with a huff. “Do you wanna hear the bad news or the good news first?”

“Good?”

“You didn’t break your arm,” told the boy.

Woohyun heaves a relieved sigh. “Then, what is the bad news?”

“Well,” The boy propped his chin and one of fingers starts tapping his lips thoughtfully. Woohyun’s gaze unconsciously drifts to the slender digits. “I think you’ve fractured it.”

“You think?” Woohyun raises his brows.

“I don’t know?! I’m not a doctor,” the latter frowns. “But my dad is,” he adds.

Woohyun groans and covers his face with his good arm to block the sunlight now that the caramel haired boy has moved to sit on his side. “Great.”

“At least you didn’t knock your head on some of the rocks.” He points to several of them and Woohyun notices there’s a big one on his right that he has just merely missed. As unlucky as him, at least he has enough luck to not bash his head on a rock. He doesn’t need another injury atop his aching arm.

“Hey,” the boy pokes his sides and Woohyun whips his head to the side, not missing to sport a raised brow. “What’s your name? I’m Sunggyu,” he puts his hand forward for a shake.

“Woohyun,” he replied whilst shaking the offered hand in his own.

-

It turns out he really did fracture his bone according to Sunggyu’s father. Mr Kim ends up calling Wohyun’s parent albeit the boy’s protest and they come storming through the Kim household almost immediately.

Woohyun gets an earful for injuring himself ‘again’. (Sunggyu raises his brows at that) But Woohyun isn’t having any of that. If he’s going down, might as well drag someone with him too.

So Woohyun unapologetically points at Boohyun, saying that if his brother had not chased him for god knows what reason, this would not have happened. He then cackles evilly as his father smacks the older at the back of his head and in turn, his mother shifts her attention to Boohyun, lecturing the boy on the responsibility of being the eldest brother.

Woohyun takes in the interior of the house. It’s really clean, expected of a doctor. The decorations are minimalistic and Woohyun notices some boxes stashed at the corner of the room.

“So, you just moved here?” Woohyun starts after the adults (and Boohyun with his head low in tow) leave to go converse over tea at the living the two young boys all by themselves.

Sunggyu nods, hands busy with the task of placing the bandages and ointments back on the shelf. “Sorry for the mess,” he gestures to the boxes Woohyun noticed from before, “We came two days ago but dad had been busy with the clinic and well, he won’t allow me to unpack all by myself. Said I might fall off the stairs carrying the boxes.”

“He’s right though. I mean, look!” He tries raising his plastered forearm but then hisses in pain. Sunggyu snorts.

“Idiot,” Sunggyu mutters as he dusts off his hands on his trousers and steps closer to where Woohyun is sitting.

Woohyun’s about to protest the other’s remark but all he can see when he lifts his head is Sunggyu’s face. And he’s so close, bending down a bit as his hands reach for him and he momentarily froze.

But the hands go past him as they adjust the knot at the back of his neck. He watches as the other’s face furrows in concentration, untangling and tightening the piece of cloth. Several times, Sunggyu’s sleeves brush against the side of his face an he feels a little bit queasy.He doesn’t know why. It’s odd but before he can lament more over it, Sunggyu leans away with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Sorry but for now you have to settle with that makeshift sling. You can come to the clinic tomorrow to get a proper one though. Do you know where it is?”

“No,” Woohyun answers. “But there’s only two clinics in this town anyway so I bet can find my way.”

“I don’t think you going out on the streets alone is safe.” The boy frowns and crosses his arms.

“It’s safe. It’s okay.” Woohyun waves him off but the other looks like he isn’t buying it. “Really, you don’t have to worry. Hardly anything happens here.”

“Still,” Sunggyu eyes him pointedly, “At least bring your brother along. Or better, your parents.”

“Work,” he replies boredly and at that, Sunggyu’s frown deepens. Woohyun shifts in his seat. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s a nice neighbourhood. That’s why they’re not that concerned,” he tries to reason.

“From where I’m from, it’s kinda dangerous for us kids to roam freely on the streets.”

Woohyun perks up at that. “You’ve lived in a city?”

“Yeah,” the other boy sighs. He glances at the beaming boy on the stool, anticipating for him to continue. “What?”

“I don’t get it. Why do you move out from the city? I mean, the city’s cool!” Woohyun is practically bouncing on his seat and Sunggyu worries for a second that the boy’s gonna fall off the stool.

“Yeah, it’s cool,” he says as he shuffles to the window. “But dad prefers the countryside so….yeah,” he shrugs.

Woohyun hums though he wants to ask but something in the back of his mind insists that maybe later. So, maybe later it is. They had just met a couple of hours ago it’ll be rude to pry too much.

**Author's Note:**

> since im not really active in the fandom anymore in addition to me (kinda) semi-quitting writing, it's a waste to see some of it collect dust in my laptop so here they are.
> 
> will update the drafts to make it less 'cliffhangy' as possible lol


End file.
